The present invention relates generally to a roller assembly of an undercarriage of a work machine, and more particularly to a carrier roller assembly of an undercarriage assembly of a work machine having a roller shaft with integrated thrust surfaces.
A work machine, such as a track-type tractor or excavator, is typically supported and propelled by a pair of undercarriage assemblies, each one of which includes an endless drive track chain having a plurality of interconnected articulating components or links. The undercarriage assembly typically also includes a drive sprocket, one or more idler wheels, a number of lower track rollers, and a carrier roller around each of which the drive track chain is entrained or otherwise advanced.
Over time as a result of extended operation of the work machine, a number of the components associated with the undercarriage assembly, such as the idler rollers, the track rollers, and the carrier roller begin to wear thereby necessitating repair thereof. However, repair of such components is often impractical since heretofore designed idler rollers, track rollers, and carrier rollers are generally mechanically complex thereby creating undesirable amounts of machine downtime during periods of repair. One such heretofore designed carrier roller is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,695,102 issued to Crotti. The carrier roller disclosed in Crotti, amongst other things, includes roller bearing assemblies for absorbing radial and axial thrust loads. However, use of such roller bearing assemblies adds to the mechanical complexity of the carrier roller thereby increasing the cost and time associated with repair thereof.
In an effort to avoid the complexity and cost associated with repair of idler rollers, track rollers, and carrier rollers, certain manufactures have chosen to make such components xe2x80x9cdisposablexe2x80x9d. In other words, when the component has worn to the point of needing repair, the idler roller, track rollers, or carrier roller is removed from the work machine and thereafter discarded. Thereafter, a replacement idler roller, track roller, or carrier roller is then installed on the machine. It should be appreciated that in the case of when a component is designed to be disposed, in lieu of repaired, it is even more desirable to produce the component in a cost efficient manner thereby reducing operation costs associated with the work machine.
What is needed therefore are undercarriage components which overcome one or more of the above-mentioned drawbacks. What is also needed are undercarriage components which are less mechanically complex relative to heretofore designed components. What is moreover needed is a method of manufacturing undercarriage components which is less expensive and less complex relative to heretofore utilized manufacturing methods.
In accordance with one embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly has a roller rim having (i) central passage, and (ii) an inwardly extending annular flange defined therein. The inwardly extending annular flange extends into the central passage so as to define a flange opening having a first diameter. The roller assembly also has a roller shaft having a first end portion which is positioned outside of the central passage of the roller rim and a second end portion which is positioned within the central passage of the roller rim. The second end portion of the roller shaft has an outwardly extending annular flange secured thereto. The outwardly extending annular flange of the roller shaft has a second diameter. The second diameter is greater than the first diameter.
In accordance with another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided an undercarriage assembly of a work machine. The undercarriage assembly has a drive sprocket and an idler wheel. The undercarriage assembly also has a carrier roller assembly having a roller rim having (a) central passage, and (b) an inwardly extending annular flange defined therein. The inwardly extending annular flange extends into the central passage so as to define a flange opening having a first diameter. The roller assembly also has a roller shaft having a first end portion which is positioned outside of the central passage of the roller rim and a second end portion which is positioned within the central passage of the roller rim. The second end portion of the roller shaft has an outwardly extending annular flange secured thereto. The outwardly extending annular flange of the roller shaft has a second diameter. The second diameter is greater than the first diameter. The undercarriage assembly also has a drive track chain which is advanced around each of the drive sprocket, the idler wheel, and the carrier roller assembly.
In accordance with yet another embodiment of the present invention, there is provided a roller assembly for an undercarriage of a work machine. The roller assembly has a roller rim having central passage defined therein with a first end of the central passage of the roller rim defining a first access opening, and a second end of the central passage of the roller rim defining a second access opening. The roller assembly also has a roller shaft having a first end portion which is positioned outside of the central passage of the roller rim and a second end portion which is positioned within the central passage of the roller rim, the second end portion of the roller shaft having an outwardly extending annular flange secured thereto. Moreover, the roller assembly has a retainer positioned in the second access opening and a collar positioned in the first access opening. The collar has a shaft opening defined therein. The first end portion of the roller shaft extends out of the shaft opening of the collar. Yet further, the roller assembly has an axial thrust bushing interposed between the outwardly extending annular flange of the roller shaft and the retainer.